Stuck With Each Other
by Lovatic90xo
Summary: "As long as this heart.." I pressed her hand a little closer to my chest. "Is beating, I'll never be as happy as I am right now with you, with anyone else or even remotely love them as much as I love you."


**A/N:**** If you haven't read ****Fireworks**** then you should read that ****first**** because this is a sequel to that. I know I said it was a one-shot but you left nice reviews and these idea's kept coming into my head (: so here it is.**

**Let me know what you think and **_**please**_** leave a review and tell me what you think of it. ****Thank you! **

**Disclaimer: I just own the story and nothing else. **

Stuck with each other

After that night I started to hang out with Mitchie quite a lot. I just couldn't get enough of her and being around her made me happy, she gave me this feeling I've never felt before. She amazed me in so many ways and I didn't want to be away from her more than I had too. From the moment I met her all I wanted to do was protect her from anything that would hurt her in any way and to make her smile. We took things slow, get to know each other better before we took things any further which was fair enough especially with her past relationship which I understood why she had trust issues, wouldn't you if that happen to you? There was so much I had to learn about her but the one main thing I had on my mind the entire time was to get her to trust me.

I guess if the situation was different I wouldn't need to put as much effort as I am into getting her to trust me but the reality is what it is. Did I mind? Of course I didn't. Would it have been easier to just walk away when I had the chance? Maybe but that thought never crossed my mind at any point, even when my own best friend had an opinion about the relationship. But I didn't care, no matter what any body said to me and I was willing to give it my all and give her as much time as she needed to get her trust me, I was willing to do it for _her_. I wanted to show her that not everybody was like that and show her the _true_ meaning of love that she deserve.

It took me awhile to come up with an idea for out first date and for something Mitchie could enjoy too. I wanted to make it special, do something different that really had meaning to it but trying to come up with something for someone who's blind can be a bit hard. Of course she said she didn't want any fuss but obviously she was going to say that but I wanted to make as much fuss as I could, I wanted her to know that she was worth the effort of going out of my way to make a fuss over her and that she means that much to me.

She met my parents right before our first date and of course they loved her which I had no doubt about. After thinking long and hard about what to do for our date I came up with something. I didn't want to go with just simple but I knew she loved being out side and feeling the cold air on her face.

"Where are we going lex?"

Her mom dropped her off at my place 10 minutes ago and I haven't told her anything about the date so she had no idea what I was up to. So right now I was leading her up the roof apartment.

"You'll find out in a second, where nearly there." I said.

I was holding her from behind with my arms around her waist with her holding my hands against her stomach, it was one of the positions she loved most.

I let one of her hands go as I leaned over to open the roof door and walked slowly out.

"Why are we on top of your apartment roof? Your not going to throw me off are you? Baby I was just joking when I said you smelled like Max." She said laughing at the end of her sentence.

I couldn't help but laugh along with her. She had such an amazing sense of humour and that's what I loved most about her. "Well, now that you mentioned it…" I said while trailing off and holding back a slight giggle.

She nudge my arm. "You wouldn't.." she said while faking a gasp.

"Of course I wouldn't silly."

"Then why are we up here?"

I walked us so far in and then stopped. Never letting go of her so I was still holding her from behind. I leaned in a little closer to her ear.

"Our first date." I whispered.

I could see her smiling from ear to ear and it was gorgeous.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I thought a lot about this and I really wanted to do something special for you an-" I got cut off by Mitchie squeezing my hand.

"Alex, you didn't have to do anything-" It was my time to cut her off this time.

"I wanted too.." I moved from behind her to stand in front of her and held both of her hands in mine. "I know how much you like it up here so I got a table and chairs up here so we could sit, relax, talk and eat while you enjoy the fresh air. I know it's not much bu-"

"It's perfect." She breathed out with a shy smile on her face with a tint of pink spreading across her cheeks.

"Your perfect." I said causing her to blush a deep shade of red.

I moved my hand up her arm to her shoulder then up to her neck and stopping on her cheek while gently rubbing the pads of my thumb over it and feeling the heat from her cheeks from where she was blushing. I leaned up to kiss her on the forehead before giving her a slow but quick peck on the lips.

"Let's eat." I said once we pulled away.

I walked her over to where the table was in the middle of the roof. I put the two chairs right next to each other so she was sitting next to me instead of across the table from me. I lead her to her seat and once she was comfortable I sat down too.

"Lex.." I knew exactly what she was going to say or rather what she wanted me to say. I turned in my seat slightly towards her and I held her hand causing her to turn slightly towards me too.

"It's just me and you up here." I started off. She always liked it when I described the things that were around us although I had no idea why because I was pretty bad at it but I tired my best for her." I set the table in the middle of the roof so your not too close to the edge and so you wont feel the cold so much either." She squeezed my hand lightly causing me to stop what I was saying. She was blushing again which made me smile even more.

"You're so thoughtful."

"Only the best for you and I don't want you getting ill or falling off the roof."

She let out a small laugh. "Carry on Lex."

"I put a red table cloth over the table and there are two plates in front of us with Hawaii pizza and fries and two glasses in front of the plates. I got you your favourite drink, cherry coke, urm.. Did I miss anything out?"

"What's the sky like tonight? And don't say dark."

We both let out a short laugh, it was funny how well she knew me.

"Well, it's clear, no clouds tonight and I can just about see a few stars."

"Is there a bright one that stands out?"

"I have one of those with me all the time, day and night."

"Now you're not making any sense lex." She looked so cute looking confused.

"My bright star is sitting right next to me." I squeezed her hand lightly to let her know that I was talking about her.

She took a sharp breath in while holding her bottom lip in between her teeth. After a moment she slowly breathed out the air she sucked in and let go of her lip.

"Kiss me."

I smiled at her demand and didn't hesitate to lean in to kiss her softly.

After we finished we stayed there for awhile longer because Mitchie wanted to sit and enjoy the moment. It was perfect, everything in that moment sitting here with her was just right and I couldn't of picked a better moment than to ask her to be with me, take this relation to the next level. Thankfully she said yes and now I can officially call her my beautiful girlfriend.

-xXx-

Being in a relationship with Mitch is amazing, I'm not going to lie it has been hard at times because she can't see but we make it work and it's great. I still manage to put my foot in it every now and then but she said she loved that about me, so I tired not to tense up so much when I do and laugh along with her.

Our relationship isn't any different from any one else. We just had to do certain things differently and that was okay.

Like any other couple we had our arguments too and I could remember the first time we ever got into a fight. We were at her house I just finished school and went straight over there to see her. She had been quiet the moment I got there which was unlike Mitchie at all and she seem to be a bit distanced with me which was weird.

"Babe what's wrong?" I asked her turning my body to face her since we were both sat on the sofa next to each other. I reached out to hold her hand but she pulled away. I knew something was wrong by the look on her face.

"Mitch?"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. What is it?"

"I just.. I can't.."

"You can't what Mitch?"

"I can't keep doing this to you Alex." She sound tired but I could also hear the hurt in her voice once she said it.

"Doing what?" I didn't like where this was going even though I had no idea what she was talking about. I knew her insecurities would eventually come in between us and I guess this was the time that it had.

It was quiet for what seemed like hours but was only just a few minutes and then it hit me. We've talked about it a few times before and not long after we made it official, we've been dating for a little over 6 months now so it came up in conversation every now and then but not too often but I thought I made it clear to her that she was all I wanted no matter what.

"Mitch, I don't care about all that stuff and I've told you, I'd wait forever if that's what it takes for you to be ready."

"You say that now Alex, but in years to come you'll change your mind and I can't hold you back from that."

This was the thing with Mitchie she always likes to plan things and she looks way to far into the future which I guess it not necessarily a bad thing. I just don't like to think too much about it.

"You're not…" I reach for her hand again but this time she let me hold it instead of pulling it away. "You say _you_ don't want children now but _you_ might change your mind as time goes on."

"I won't." She whispered with a flash of pain over her face.

"You don't know that babe, but if you still don't.." I moved closer to her so our knees were touching. "That's okay because I just want _you."_

She let out a sigh and her eye's were moving back and forth more than usual. They only ever did that unless she was upset or really nervous about something.

"It's not just about that either lex.."

"What is it?" I squeezed her hand to let her know it was okay to carry on.

"You'll still want.. _more_.."

"More? What do you mea- oh.."

"Exactly and I just don't know if I'll ever be ready for that."

"Listen to me, I don't care about that, that's not all I think about and there's so much more to this relationship than that okay?"

She stood up quickly letting my hand go at the same time while pushing her hair behind her ears and rubbing her eyes.

"You're not making this any easier Alex, please just, you have to go. I'm giving you a way out here just take it while you can."

I shot up once the shock wore off after what she had just said and stood in front of her.

"I don't want a way out. I don't want to leave you. I _love_ you! Don't you get that? I don't care if we don't have sex or rather than make love because that what it would be and our relationship is so much more than that. You mean _everything_ to me Mitchie and letting you go isn't just that easy, and as for kids I can live without having them as long as I have _you_ by my side."

It was quite for a moment and all I could hear was my breathing slowly going back to normal from my little rant.

"..You love me?" She said just above a whisper.

"I'm _in-love_ with you and you're stuck with me." I stepped closer into her and held both of her hands in mine and laced the one hand together while I brought her other hand up to my chest where my heart was beating.

"You feel that?" I said

She slowly nodded.

"As long as this heart.." I pressed her hand a little closer to my chest. "Is beating, I'll never be as happy as I am right now with you, with anyone else or even remotely love them as much as I love you."

A tear drop slid down from the corner of her eye and down her cheek but before it could roll all the way down I let go of the hand I held over my chest up to her cheek to wipe the tear away with the pad of my thumb.

"Don't cry babe."

"I'm in-love you too Alex."

I pulled her close to me giving her a kiss to the forehead. It became a thing for me to do just to let her know I was going to give her a kiss on the lips.

It was short but sweet and when we pulled away she had that same shy smile from the very first time I kissed her on the door step.

It was that moment, standing here and just looking at her and I mean really looking at her while holding her in my arms. I knew for sure that Mitchie was my _one_, my only one and everything that I had said to her was true. I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with this girl.

-xXx-

"Give me the book!" I shouted at my older brother from across the table.

"No way!"

He was standing on the other side of the kitchen table that was stopping me from killing him with the slightly large book in his hands.

"I swear to god Justin, If you don't give me that _damn_ book I'll-"

"You'll what?"

"I just want a little look, what's the harm in that?"

"I know you, and I know what you'll do as soon as you get your hands on this." He said while holding the thick book up to his chest. "And you can't do that, Ale-"

"Wouldn't you! If you was me you would want to do it too, come on Justin this isn't _fair!_"

"Alex you know you can't."

I sat down at the kitchen table putting elbows on the table and my head in my hands while letting out a long sigh. I could feel Justin sit down next to me and put his hand on my shoulder in attempt to calm me down. I know he was right but that didn't make it any easier.

There's something I haven't quite told Mitchie yet because I didn't want to scare her off or think I was some freak. Me and my two brothers, Justin and Max are wizards and I know I should of at lest told her by now considering we've been dating for a little over a year now but every time I tired to bring it up in a conversation we were having I'd chicken out at the last minute.

When Mitchie and I first started dating we agreed to be honest with each other no matter what and keeping this from her was really making me feel guilty. But how was I meant to bring something like that up?

The book Justin was trying to keep from me that he had in his hands which is now sitting in the middle of the table is the spell book which obviously had a lot of spells in.

Since meeting Mitchie I had stopped going to my wizards lessons because I was spending most of my time with her. When I wasn't with Mitchie I'd like to go down into the lair and relax. Today was one of those days. Mitchie was out with her mom and I came down here just to be on my own for a little while. I picked the spell book up and started to flick threw the pages and landing on something that caught my eye. Before I could even finished reading the spell Justin came into the room and saw what I was reading and instantly took the book from my hands.

"I'm sorry Alex, you know I can't let you do this."

"You wouldn't of even known if you came in there." I said getting pissed again.

"Really Alex? You don't think mom or dad or even Mitchie mom would of noticed? Or anyone else?"

I knew he was still right and there really was no point to carry on arguing with him about this. I let out a long sigh taking my hands from head and rubbing my eye's, suddenly feeling tired.

"I know but, I just…"

"I get it, I really do and I know how much this means to you because you love her Alex and If I was in your position right now I would want to-"

"How long?" I asked him cutting him off from what ever he was about to say.

"How long what..?" He asked and even though I wasn't looking at him I could here the confusion in his voice.

I turned to look at him. "How long have you known about the spell?" I asked slowly.

"I don't know, awhile maybe, why?"

"Awhile!? And you didn't think to tell me it was in there this whole time!"

"..Why would I?"

"I could of done something sooner Justin!"

"No you couldn't of Alex and this is why me and dad didn't tell you about-"

"DAD KNEW TOO!" I shouted while rising to my feet and pushing the chair over as I got up. Justin stood up as soon as I did and placed his hands on my shoulders while looking me in the eye's.

"Listen to me, I know you want to help her out and it sucks that you can't use the spell but it's not right Alex and you know deep down that you can't rely on your powers anymore."

Just as Justin stopped speaking our dad came from up the spiral stairs with a confused look on his face.

"What's all the shouting about? I can hear you both from downstairs. You're scaring my customers away." He said. His eye's landing on the spell book which was still in the middle of the table. "Alex… what did you do?"

"Nothing!"

"Then why is that.." He pointed at the book. "Up here instead of in the lair where it belongs?"

"She found the spell." Just said while giving my dad a look. I couldn't understand it and it was like they were having there own conversation between themselves by just looking at each other.

"Because one of you was going to tell me about it right?"

"You haven't.." He said while coming closer to me and Justin while he moved to the other end of the table and sat down pulling the book in front of him.

"No I didn't, I never got the chance to even finish reading it."

"Oh thank god!" He said with a look of relief across his face.

"Thank_ god_!" I shouted. "This isn't a good thing dad! This could change Mitchie life for the better!"

"No it wouldn't Alex, List-"

"I don't want to listen to you or Justin anymore, dad this isn't FAIR!" I was starting to get pissed again and they wasn't helping the matter either.

"Calm down Alex." He came closer to me and was now standing just a few inches from me with a look of sympathy on his face. "I know this isn't fair but you know it would be against the rules for you to do that spell. Plus it's not permanent."

"It's not?" I asked confused.

"No, It only last for 24 hours at lest." Justin said.

"It wouldn't be fair to Mitchie to give her, her sight back for it just to be gone again."

I never thought about that. I didn't think about the other possibilities of what that spell might do or about anything else. I just thought about the fact that I could give Mitchie her sight back. I sat back down once I picked my chair up from the floor and let my head drop on top of the table letting my forehead rest on there. My dad took the seat next to me where Justin sat a few minutes ago and moved some of my hair back behind my ear.

"Sweetie I'm sorry." He said softly, while rubbing my back lightly. ".. I might have an idea."

-xXx-

I knew the longer I put it off the harder it was going to be when I tell her. I was so scared of how she would react and I didn't want to risk losing her. I certainly didn't want her to think I was crazy either but no matter how nervous or scared I was I had to tell her. But I couldn't keep this from her any longer than I have.

I came over to her house an hour ago so I could finally sit her down and tell her. So far not so good. Were in her living room listening to music which was more of background noise as we were cuddling up on the love seat. It had been quiet for awhile and at first I thought she fell asleep while I absent mindedly played with the tips of her fingers.

"What's wrong lex?"

"Nothing babe."

"Come on, what's on your mind?" I still find it weird but amazing how she knew when something was bothering me or if I was upset. I gave her a light squeeze with my arms that were around her middle and let out a sigh.

"I need to tell you something, but you have to promise me something okay?"

"..Okay."

"Promise you'll keep and open mind and not freak out."

"I don't like the sound of that." She let out a small laugh but stopped when I leaned my forehead on the back of her head.

"Okay, I promise. What is it?" She sounded worried and I would be too but she was worrying for the wrong reason.

"I uh… I don't know how to say this or where to start but just don't say anything until I finish, please?"

"Okay." She tensed up a bit and I already knew she was trying to distance herself from me but she was still in my arms with her back pressed against my front but now there was a bit of a gap because she moved away from me a little.

"I've been keeping a secret from you and there's something I haven't told you… about me."

I paused for a moment trying to go over in my head on how I was going to word it the right way when I felt Mitchie squeeze my hand. So I carried on.

"I think I'll just come out and say it because I don't know how else to tell you but I'm still me and there's nothing differ-"

I stopped mid sentence when she squeezed my hand a little hard. She wanted me to get straight to the point and I really should because god knows what was going threw her mind right now as I just rambled on.

I took a deep breath in, I was going to just come straight out and say it. Just like that.

"I'm a wizard." I closed my eye's once those words left my mouth, waiting for her to say something, anything.

I heard her let out a long sigh as if she had been holding her breath this whole time and relaxed back into me. I opened my eyes to take a look at her and she looked relived which made me confused.

"Mitch.. Say something."

"That's it? That's all you've been keeping from me? Nothing else?"

I moved from behind her to sit in front of her and held both of her hands. "Well yeah and the fact that Justin and Max are too."

"Well obviously." She said while smiling.

"You're not mad or think I'm crazy?"

"I'm not mad but you could of told me a lot sooner and for the crazy part.. Baby your crazy whether you're a wizard or not."

We both burst out laughing. It died down after a moment later and I felt her hands leave mine to run up my arms and stopped at my cheeks while rubbing them lightly with the pads of her thumbs.

"Yeah, still the same Alex." She said while giving me a soft smile.

I put my hands over hers that were still on my cheeks. "Yeah.." I breathed out.

"Alex.."

"Mitch?"

"Why now?"

"Why not what babe?"

"We've been together over a year now, why are you tell me now?"

"Well there is kind of something else. We have a spell book with a lot of different spells init."

"..and you have powers right?" She asked slowly and I could hear the excitement in her voice.

"Well yeah of course." I said while letting out a small laugh. That's when I remembered something else and I stopped laughing and looked down at our joined hands. "But not for long."

"What you mean, not for long?" I looked up and saw she had a confused look on her face which always makes her look cute.

"There will be a family competition in a few years too see who will be the family wizard but I won't be taking part in it."

"What! Why not?"

I took a deep breath in and held her hands a little tighter. "Because a wizard can't marry a mortal."

"But that isn't fair.."

"It's the rules babe, that's why my dad had to give his powers up to marry my mom."

"Aww that's so sweet." She said in almost a baby voice with a smile.

"Yeah I guess so."

"But wait a minute.." She looked confused again and I was confused this time as well.

"What?"

"You haven't got to give your powers up Alex, we aren't married."

I wasn't sure If I was going to tell her about the spell that I had been arguing with my dad and brother about a few days ago just yet. I had thought about it none stop since then, well its all I've been thinking about and especially when my dad came up with an idea but he said I had to talk to Mitchie first so that meant I had to tell her I was a wizard which I have. I just wasn't expecting this reaction from her which is good but I had no idea how I was going to tell her about it.

Instead I had a better idea first before I tell her about that and now I knew she was wasn't going to leave me or think I was that type of crazy. I slowly got up off the love seat taking her hands in mine once I got to my feet.

"Alex, Where we going?"

"Just come with me a second."

She got up off the seat with my help as I held her hands and I lead her out to her back garden where at the back they had a swinging seat with all different types of flowers around. I guided her to the swing and let her sit down while I stayed standing in front of her instead of sitting next to her.

"Why aren't you sitting down?"

"There's something I want to ask you, but before you say anything I have put a lot of thought into this and I know what I'm doing."

"Urm, okay?"

"You know I love you right?"

"Yeah? And I love you too. Ale-"

"Wait there's more." I said still holding her hands in mine. Thankfully it wasn't that cold out here tonight which was good because I didn't have a coat on to give to Mitchie just in case she got cold because she didn't have a jacket on either. I took a deep breath in and let it out slowly.

"I've never felt like this with anyone before and I know that I _never_ will because your all that I want no one else. The thought of not having you in my life, not by my side scares me and you know there's not a lot of things that do but that really does." I stopped for a moment as a tear escaped her eye and was sliding down her cheek so I wiped it away with my thumb before carrying on.

"I know I've already told you this but you do really mean the world to me and I would be nothing without you. I'm completely head over heals in-love with you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and showing you that your worth everything I can possibly give you."

I took another pause before letting one of her hands go and going in my back pocket. Once I got it out I went down on one knee and held the little box in my hand and opened it with my other hand once I let hers go. I pulled both of her hands out and held them out with the palm facing up and put the little box in the middle of her hand and letting her feel it.

Before she had the chance to say something I cut in.

"Will you marry me?"

**A/N:**** Yup I'm leaving it there. (: Not sure If I'll do a sequel to this one but I said that about the last one but we'll see. **

**Don't forget to leave a review and tell me you think. **

**If you want to follow me on twitter it's Lovatic90xo**

**Thank you xox**


End file.
